You Keep What You Kill
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Tempers flare when Riddick takes the throne, but a revelation is made by Lord Vaako and he starts to rethink his married life.
1. Blame

**A/N:** welcome to my Chronicles of Riddick Vaako/OC fic. i really don't like Dame Vaako, she's just evil, so i apologize to all of her fans. i don't own the Chronicles of Riddick movies or video games, and i've only seen the movies but never played the video games. well, enough of that. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Blame**_

Vaako marched down the halls of Necropolis looking for his wife. This was _not_ going to stand. A Furyan as Lord Marshal? It was unthinkable. He spotted her walking toward him but she stopped when she caught sight of him and turned to head back down the hall. He marched up next to her and gripped her wrist, hard to drag her down the hall toward their room.

"You keep what you kill," Vaako muttered in disdain then hissed at her, "Now look what has happened?! Are you satisfied?! If you had not stopped me from warning the Lord Marshal we would not have a _Furyan_ on the throne!"

"_You_ would not be there either!" Dame Vaako hissed back as he still dragged her through the halls.

"I should have chopped the breeder's head off when I had the chance," Vaako grumbled at himself.

"And now your chances of doing that are greater," Dame Vaako replied as they walked into their. "Don't you see? Now you are even closer than before---!"

She was cut off when he pulled her in front of him and shoved her against one of the pillars, his hands clamped firmly to her arms, his eyes boring into hers in more anger than he could express.

"Stop it," he growled. "Be quiet, for once. I am tired of hearing your voice behind every decision I make. Before I kill you myself, stop."

He shoved away from her, his gaze still boring into hers as she stared back at him, her eyes wide with disbelief more than fear. Without another word, Vaako marched back toward the door and slammed it shut behind him as he walked out. He stood in front of the door, fuming and not knowing what to do.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he didn't care about becoming Lord Marshal now. It was the fact that a Furyan was on the throne that had him so angry. His wife was not making things any easier. He realized he had to put some sort of leash on her before she ran wild and he couldn't control her.

"So much for flawless."

Vaako's attention shot to his right to see a woman leaning against the wall several feet away. Her amber eyes were examining her nails under auburn, side-swept bangs, the rest of her hair loose and settled around her shoulders. Not the customary hair style for a Necromonger woman, but she was an exception for a reason. The soft tiers of her black dress flowed from her waist and covered her feet, the bodice made of sheer black material, showing off the black corset and brazier she was wearing. The uniform of one of the Lord Marshal's harem girls.

"Lenore," Vaako growled, marching toward her, but she didn't move from her spot, unfazed by his approach. He shot a hand up and clamped it around her neck, but instead of panicking, she only smirked dangerously at him. "_You_ had a hand in this as well, didn't you?!"

"Would it please you if I said yes?" she retorted, but gave a small choked sound when his fingers dug a little harder into her throat.

"Don't talk to me like you do your master," he growled, stepping closer to her face, his hand still around her neck. "Answer me."

"No," she strained. "I didn't have a hand in any of this. But I _have_ been eavesdropping on the two of you. Tell me Vaako, when are you gonna grow a pair and start thinking for yourself?"

He sneered as he gripped her neck a little tighter and pulled her forward only to slam her back against the wall, making her let out a strangled grunt.

"What have you heard?" he hissed.

"Everything," Lenore murmured as best she could against his hand. "Should I tell our _new_ Lord Marshal how you and the misses so deviously planned to kill the former, or should I leave the honor to _you_?"

"You breathe one word of this and I will tear you apart with my own hands," Vaako growled.

"Promises, promises," she taunted. "Sure you don't wanna check with your wife before taking action?"

"Perhaps I should kill you _now_?" he ground out. "Is that what you're trying to accomplish?!"

"Let me ask _you_ something," Lenore replied, calmly. "What is it _you_ want?" Her hands slid to his abdomen, gently caressing his armor as they trailed up to his chest. "First Commander of the armada. Lord among the Necromongers. You have rank, power and strength…" She set her hands on his wrist and as if she had some sort of power over him, his grip loosened and he pulled his hand away altogether as she finished, "What more could you _possibly_ want?"

Vaako's face scanned Lenore's before he yanked his hand away from her grip and glared at her, stepping close enough to whisper as she leaned back on the wall again.

"I hope Riddick takes you until you bleed," he growled in disdain and turned to walk away. He was a few marching steps away from her before she stopped him.

"So you're _accepting_ his reign, are you?" she called, examining her nails again as he stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "A Necromonger, following the orders of a _Furyan_, the very race our former Lord Marshal committed genocide against? Is that what you would call irony?"

Vaako glared at her from his stance and she glanced at him from her nails, casually as she added, "And you know full well, the Lord Marshals _never_ took their harem girls. We're all just for show. Then again, with _Riddick_ as the Lord Marshal now, I'm sure that will change."

"Breathe one more word about Riddick and I will slit your throat," Vaako snarled, making Lenore glance at him again. "This will _not_ stand."

"Oh, but it will," Lenore smirked, slyly as she stood from the wall and sauntered toward him, stopping next to him to murmur, "You see, I think…_Riddick_ will enjoy having his own personal army at his beck and call, don't you?"

He didn't respond or look at her as he gritted his teeth. He wouldn't say aloud, but she had a put. A man like Riddick was just the kind of man to lead an army, but his disdain for the Furyan was stronger than any admiration or respect that might have been cropping up.

"I've always looked out for you, Damon," Lenore murmured, her tone suddenly soft and he turned his gaze to her as she set a hand on his arm. "Even though you didn't ask me to, I have."

"Don't call me that," he ground out, his gaze meeting hers. "That is not my name."

"It _was_," she replied. "You forget how much I know you. Your precious Dame can't know you like I do."

"That was another life, Lenore," he spat, pulling his arm away from her hand. "Do not mix the past with the present. Now if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

He marched off as Lenore stood in her place, watching him walk away and she gazed at the floor, letting a single tear roll down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away and marched off down the hall in the opposite direction that Vaako had gone. _Always_ the opposite direction.

As he heard the click of her heels heading the other way, he slowly came to a stop, his angry frown disappearing as he ran through everything she had said. What she'd said was true. She _had_ looked out for him, but no one else but he knew it. She'd looked out for him since the beginning on their home planet that both had forgotten the name of, and he knew he'd taken it for granted.

Shaking his head, Vaako resumed marching down the hall. He couldn't think about that now. There was a Furyan on the Lord Marshal's throne, and it could not stand. He would have to be convinced to give it up to someone who knew what it meant to be Lord Marshal. Enter First Commander Vaako.

Vaako made his way down the hall and saw Riddick marching toward his room, the girl that had helped him dead in his arms. His pace quickened and before the door shut behind Riddick, he jammed his foot in front of it and held it open. Vaako slightly stepped into the room as Riddick set Kyra on the bed as gently as if she were alive, surprising the Necromonger at the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

Vaako's gaze shot from the dead woman to Riddick as he turned to face the door, his shining gaze boring into him as they simmered with anger. Vaako swallowed silently as his heart started pounding in his chest. He'd forgotten the sensation of fear. It was almost welcome. Almost. He straightened in the doorway and nodded respectfully before shutting the door behind him, ignoring the shaking of his hands as he held them behind his back.

"What are your orders, Lord Marshal?" he asked in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Don't call me that," Riddick growled.

"But it is the respect you have…earned," Vaako replied, almost stumbling over the last word.

"I don't give a shit. Don't call me that," Riddick snarled and Vaako nodded.

"Very well…Riddick," he replied. "What are your orders?"

Riddick said nothing as he turned back to glance over the dead body on the bed for a moment before turning again and marching toward the door.

"Land the ships," he ordered, stepping around Vaako to open the door and head down the hall, the Lord following close behind. "Whatever it is you left on the planet to destroy it, reel it in and leave the people you kidnapped – because let's face it, you kidnapped them – back where they were."

"It is too late," Vaako reported. "The new converts have already accepted our ways."

Riddick stopped and whirled around to stare Vaako down, making him stop as well as the Furyan growled, "I don't give a shit. Do it."

Vaako gave a hesitant nod before asking, "Anything else, Riddick?"

"Yeah. "Get everybody in the throne room. I'm gonna make an announcement."

"An announcement?" Vaako frowned in wonder, but set his curiosity aside and nodded, "It will be done."

He stayed in his place as Riddick turned again and headed down the hall.

"A very good idea, my lord."

Vaako gave a sneer at the sound of his wife's voice as he turned to see her stepping next to him.

"Get close to him, earn his trust…" she trailed off as she stroked a hand down his cheek then continued, "and you will have what you want soon."

Vaako said nothing as he pulled his head from her hand. He blamed her for this. She had told him to give Riddick his chance, to let him wound the Lord Marshal so that Vaako could strike the killing blow. Well, Riddick did a little more the _wound_ the Lord Marshal, and because Vaako had not killed Riddick when he the chance, the Furyan was the one of the throne. Of course, he blamed himself for letting himself be so easily manipulated by the witch standing next to him, and for hesitating when he had his weapon poised to kill the Lord Marshal, but the ambition of his wife had a bigger role in the present situation.

"I don't want it," he growled, not looking at her as she stared at him with wide, coal-lined eyes. "But if it is offered to me, I will accept…for the faith." He turned to Dame Vaako who seemed to be relieved at this response and growled, "You will have no special power. You will not have any influence over the army. Your only position will be to stand by my side and keep your mouth shut in order to keep your head on your shoulders. Am I understood?"

Dame Vaako's eyes were wide again and he could see the warped sense of lust in their brown depths but he ignored it.

"Am. I. Understood?" he repeated and she gave a small nod before he walked away from her, the opposite direction Riddick had gone.

He knew exactly where he was going. The whole time he was reprimanding his wife, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a mistake, marrying this woman. Then again, it hadn't really been his choice. It had been a marriage of convenience, not love or even fleeting affection. He couldn't even remember what the convenience had been now, but as he marched down the hall toward the one place he was forbidden, he could only think of one woman who he could now see as his wife.

Vaako stopped at the door of a room and hesitated before shoving it open and marching in. Two soldiers standing outside another door glanced at each other before turning back to Vaako.

"Lord Vaako," one of them started as they stepped in front of the door they were guarding. "You are aware of course that you are not allowed in here."

"The Lord Marshal is dead," Vaako growled before grabbing the collar of the armor of the soldier he spoke to and shoving him away then glared at the other man, making him step away from the door. "There is no need for you to stay here anymore."

He shoved the door open and whatever had been happening on the other side of the door came to a dead stop when he walked in. The room was full of young beautiful women, all wearing their black dresses, their hair down. They all stared at him as he scanned over them, looking for the woman he'd gone there for.

"You're not allowed here."

He turned around to see her standing next to the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the wall.

"This is the Lord Marshal's harem. You can't be here."

He said nothing as he marched toward Lenore, grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the door, slamming it shut behind him as she started struggling against his grip. He stopped in the inner room, the guards now gone, and shoved her against the far wall on one side of the door.

"Vaako---?!"

"Shut up," he growled, making her look up at him in wonder. "Don't say anything. Just---"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He wasn't sure _what_ he wanted her to do and as she looked up at him, her eyes softened and she seemed to realize what he wanted. She slowly lifted her hands and slid them around his neck as he lowered his arms to his side, frowning slightly at her. She said nothing as she stepped closer to fill in the space between them, their gazes never parting.

Lenore tugged on his neck slightly to bring her closer to his face and gently brush her lips against his. No more encouragement was needed. Vaako instantly shoved her back against the wall, his hands flat against it as he pinned her body against it with his and his mouth instantly began devouring hers. She gave a small moan as his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring it without resistance and when he pulled away for breath, he gazed into her eyes as she licked her lips.

"Riddick is making an announcement soon," he breathed. "He wants everyone in the throne room to hear it."

Lenore only nodded as she slid her hands from around his neck to settle them on his arms as they still held their position on either side of her.

"I have things to do," he murmured, finally lowering his arms and attempting to walk away as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He stopped half way to the door and looked at her over his shoulder to say, "Meet me here when the ships land again."

She lifted her gaze to him and nodded, knowing he could see her, and without another word, he walked through the outer doors and into the hall.

* * *

**A/N:** all i really have to say is...reviews?


	2. Dismantling

**A/N:** SO SORRY this took so long! but yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Dismantling**_

"Lord-_Riddick_, you can_not_ be serious!"

"_Very_ serious, Vaako," Riddick snapped back as they both marched down the hall, neither one in their armor as they headed away from the throne where Riddick had just made his announcement.

"But, you understand, these men have nowhere to go," Vaako continued, trying to keep up with Riddick's hurried pace.

"Sure they do," Riddick spat out, whirling around to stare the Necro in the face as Vaako stopped in his tracks to stare into glowing, silver eyes. "They can head back to wherever they came from."

"Most of us don't even _remember_ where we came from," Vaako reported. "We only know what we are. Necromongers."

"Well, we'll just have to jog everyone's memory, won't we?" Riddick smirked evilly in thought and ordered, "Have everyone that can't remember their past head for that chamber where you figured out who I was."

Vaako frowned for a moment in thought then guessed, "The Quasideads? You want to use the Quasideads to delve into our minds for our memories?"

"Yeah," Riddick nodded. "Do it now, and let all the others that were converted, off."

"And what do you plan to do with the ships?" Vaako wondered before Riddick spun around to continue marching down the hall, the Necro hurrying after him again.

"I'll figure something out," Riddick muttered, waving him off and not looking at him.

"There's something else I wanted to speak to you about," Vaako called, as he stepped up next to him.

"What?" he groaned in exasperation.

"What do you plan to do with your…harem?"

Riddick instantly stopped and looked at Vaako with a deep frown as the Necro Commander swallowed, silently.

"Harem?" Riddick echoed in wonder. "I have a harem?"

"As an inheritance of your Lordship," Vaako nodded, hesitantly. "The previous Lord Marshals never took advantage of the privilege, but I wasn't sure if-"

"Let 'em go," Riddick cut in, flatly before turning to head down the hall again.

Vaako didn't follow this time as he stared wide eyes at the Furyan walking away, but for the first time in a long time that he could remember, he gave a genuine smirk of happiness as he murmured, "As you wish."

The ship shook subtly and he felt his heart imitate it. He turned and marched through the ship until he reached a door that was becoming familiar. He shoved it open to find the guards gone, but standing and wringing her hands was the very person he hadn't stopped thinking about since seeing her earlier that day. Lenore turned when she heard the doors open and smiled widely as he stepped into the outer room of the harem, shutting the door behind him. Without a word she ran toward him and threw her arms around his neck, making him stumble a step back, but he managed to catch her as she hugged him fiercely.

"I came here after Lord Marshal made his announcement," she reported, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Do you know what he's going to do with us?"

"I asked him, "Vaako nodded, his hands settling on her hips. "He's ordered your release."

Lenore grinned and pressed her lips to his for a deep kiss, her hands on either side of his face. Vaako was shocked for a moment before allowing himself to melt into the kiss and pulled her closer as his tongue lunged into her mouth for a few strokes before he pulled away to breathe.

"Damon," she breathed, catching his gaze and not letting him go. "I'm going back home, and I want you to come with me."

Vaako's eyes widened as they both stood tall, still in each other's embrace as her hands ran down his neck to rest on his shoulders.

"Lenore, I'm married," he reminded her.

"Leave her," she nearly spat, making his eyes widen a bit more. "When will you see what she is doing to you? She's _using_ you!"

"That may be," Vaako nodded in agreement, "but that is _my_ problem. I will take care of it."

"How?"

"I will find a way," he assured her.

"You didn't answer my question," she recalled, drawing his gaze to hers again. "Will you come home with me? Please say yes, Damon. I can't stand the thought of you roaming the universe alone."

"I won't be alone, Lenore."

"If you tell me you'll have that _evil_ woman with you, I'll scream!" Lenore hissed, her burning, amber gaze boring into his dull, green-hazel one.

"I can't go back, Lenore," he murmured, instantly calming her as her eyes widened in wonder. "I can _never_ go back there."

"Why not?" she frowned. "Why would you say something like that? It's…It's home."

"Not to me," Vaako mumbled, shaking his head and placing his hands on her arms to push her away a bit. "It can never be my home again."

"Damon, why are you saying this?" Lenore breathed. "What's gotten into you?"

Vaako stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and lowering his hands, saying, "If I told you, you would hate me. And right now, I need someone that _truly_ knows me by my side."

"Will you at least think about coming with me?" she hoped, breathlessly as she felt tears coming to her eyes at hearing him say she _truly_ knew him.

"Lenore-"

"Tell me you'll think about it," she pleaded. "Just _think_ about it. Please?"

Vaako gave a sigh but nodded, making Lenore smile weakly before she leaned toward him and pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. Vaako sighed quietly, again at the tenderness of her touch.

His wife had never touched him like this. She always liked the rougher side of love, which wouldn't have bothered him if she'd expressed some tenderness once in a while, like Lenore was now. It took everything in him to keep from pinning her to the wall to taking her in that outer room outside the harem.

Lenore lowered her head to set her forehead on his shoulder, her hands now running down his chest as he stood rigidly.

"You could never know how much I care for you, Damon," she breathed. "I've always cared for you, do you know that?"

Vaako swallowed before replying, "Yes, I do."

Her shoulders began shuddering slightly, making Vaako's heart clench in guilt. Of course he knew. He'd always known, but he never admitted to himself, especially after he became a Necromonger and married Dame Vaako.

"Lenore-"

"Don't," she shuddered when he tried to soothe her, taking a step back and shaking her head. "I know you didn't mean to make me cry. It's just something that happens, you know?"

Vaako nodded mutely as Lenore tried wiping away the tears she'd shed silently and looked up at him with a weak smile. The sight of her was more than he could stand and without hesitation, he stepped toward her again and cupped her face in his hands to press his lips against hers, softly before pulling away to brush more tears from her cheeks.

"I have to go," he breathed, and she nodded with a sniffle. "You and the other girls will be brought before Riddick and asked if you remember your home planet."

"What will happen to those that _don't_ remember?" she wondered, wide-eyed and breathless.

"They will be taken before the Quasideads," he explained, flatly and Lenore nodded in understanding. "Thankfully you won't be taken to them. You would have resisted and hurt yourself."

"What makes you say _that_?" Lenore retorted with a small smirk and Vaako gave an equally small smirk as he leaned toward her.

"I truly know _you_, Lenore," he murmured as she swallowed, their gazes locked and she nodded hesitantly. "Stay here until everyone is called. He's trying to get those who've been taken from Helion back to their lives."

"Rather nice of him," Lenore muttered. "He's a slick-shit killer with a heart."

"Don't read too much into it," Vaako warned. "He only wants to be _rid_ of his rank and this army."

"I don't blame him," she blurted, causing Vaako to grip her chin and bring her face to his, looking into her eyes.

"Of all people, _you_ know what an honor it is to become Lord Marshal," he growled, lowly.

"An honor that _he_ can't understand," she reminded him, calmly. "He is no Necromonger, and you know that."

Vaako thought for a moment then nodded and let go of her, stepping toward the door as he said, "I will see you in the throne room."

Lenore nodded back and turned to head into the inner room of the harem. She nearly had the door completely open when it was slammed shut by a hand that placed itself flat against door. She trailed her gaze from the hand and up the arm until she came face to face with the Necromonger that belonged to the long, slender arm.

"Dame Vaako," she smirked, mischievously as she turned to lean back on the door and face the other woman, crossing her arms over her chest. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dame Vaako said nothing as she lowered the hand leaning on the door to grip a handful of Lenore's hair, making her give a startled and pained noise. Dame Vaako pulled down of her hair until Lenore was kneeling in front of her, head pulled back to expose her neck to a cold blade that suddenly came to her throat.

"You may _know_ him, but he _loves_ me," Dame Vaako hissed as her dark brown eyes met Lenore's bright ambers. "He could have married anyone he wished, and he chose _me_." The knife dug into Lenore's neck enough to draw a small trail of blood and make Lenore give a small noise of pain. "You'll do well to keep that in mind the next time you get the bright idea of telling him what a bitch I am."

The blade came away from Lenore's throat as Dame Vaako knelt down, still holding the other woman's auburn hair in a death grip and watching the trail of blood run down her neck.

"He chose _me_, not _you_," Dame Vaako ground out and yanked on her hair before releasing her, causing Lenore to slam back against the door before sliding to the floor as the dame stood tall, glaring over her. "Stay away from him."

Lenore placed a hand over the cut on her throat and lifted it to her gaze to see her own blood on her fingers, her eyes wide in horror. Dame Vaako watched as Lenore stared at her hand then lowered it to her lap and lifted a burning glare to the other woman. They stared each other down before Lenore scoffed and lifted her bloody hand to show off to the dame who gave a small frown of wonder.

"Best you can do, _Dame Vaako_?" she retorted and Dame Vaako glared at her through a narrowed gaze as Lenore stood to stare her down. "And yes, he chose you, but you will never have his heart. _I_ know that. He doesn't love you, no matter how much you delude yourself into thinking he does."

Dame Vaako raised the knife to strike as Lenore only smirked in triumph, not flinching, but she felt her heart nearly stop when she saw the blade coming closer before she shut her eyes, tightly. She held her breath, but when the blow she was expecting never came, she cautiously opened her eyes then shot them open when she saw Riddick standing behind Dame Vaako and gripping the woman's armed hand in one huge hand.

"Lord Marshal," Lenore gasped, and quickly bowed her head as Dame Vaako glared over her shoulder at Riddick.

"How many times am I gonna have to tell all of you not to call me that?" Riddick snapped, pulling Dame Vaako to face him then shoving her arm down harshly as he growled, "Get outta here before I take that knife and use it on _you_."

Dame Vaako glared at him before stepping around him and strolling out the door, Riddick watching her the whole way but not moving. Once she was gone he turned back to look at Lenore who still stood with her head bowed and without a word he lifted a hand to her chin and tugged it up to see the cut on her neck.

"You should get that looked at," he advised as he lowered his hand and she let her gaze turn down again.

"Yes, Sir," Lenore mumbled with a small nod, making Riddick frown but he didn't address it, deciding to change the subject.

"So, I hear this is the harem I inherited," he noticed, glancing at the door behind her before looking at her and she only gave a silent nod. "Vaako told you I've let you all go?"

"He told _me_, Sir," she replied, still not looking at him. "I haven't told the other girls yet."

"Good," he nodded, and that made Lenore shoot her gaze to his shining silver one in wonder. "This damn stressful job's got me all wound up. I need something to calm me down."

Lenore looked away in shock as he stepped around her and into the room. She spun around and followed him in as he looked around at the girls who all froze and stared at him with wide eyes. They all lined up in front of him, twenty or so, with Lenore hurrying out from behind him to do the same. They all knew what they had to do when the Lord Marshal came to look them over, but they somehow knew this time was different. This time, it was _Riddick_, a _Furyan_ looking them over, and they all guessed he was there to pick one of them to bed.

Riddick stepped down the line, taking a moment to examine each girl before he finally stopped in front of one of them: Lenore. She felt her heart pound in panic as he took an extra long look at her, and feared the worst when he didn't walk away or continue down the line. She kept her gaze down as she had before. She guessed he was attracted to fire the women he spotted, and she _knew_ her eyes held all the fire she had in her. Her heart thumped even harder when he gripped her wrist and pulled her toward the door.

"I don't know the protocol for this, but I'm sure you get the drift," he muttered, shoving the door open as Lenore stumbled behind him, her heart pounding in her ears.

She thought to struggle, but his grip on her wrist was tight enough. She thought tell him no, but she knew she didn't have the right to refuse the Lord Marshal. All she could do was hope he would maybe change his mind and let her go. It wasn't the fear of whether or not he would hurt her, it was the fear that once he had her, Vaako would never look twice at her again.

_He __has__ to understand_, she assured herself. _I can't refuse him. He's Lord Marshal now. And even if he said he'd let us go, he has the right to change his mind._

Riddick shoved his chamber door open and Lenore swallowed harshly before he pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** um, i think this is an 'oh crap' moment, wouldn't you say? reviews?


	3. Confessions

**A/N:** yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Confessions**_

Vaako watched from a shadow as Riddick dragged Lenore into his room and felt his hands clench into fists at his sides. He knew it. Damn Furyan thought that because he was Lord Marshal he could say one thing and do another. He should have known Riddick would be unpredictable. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. It was the Lord Marshal's right to have a harem, even if he never used it.

He took in a breath and tried to turn and walk away, not wanting to have anything more to do with it, but the thought of Lenore in Riddick's bed kept him in his spot, his temper beginning to flare to unbelievable heights. His hands ached from clenching his fists so tightly he was sure he'd break his own fingers. Vaako moved to take a step toward the door but it opened, stopping him in his tracks.

His hands released from their fists as he saw Lenore stagger out of the room, glance around, then head back to the harem chamber.

_No man is __that__ fast_, Vaako thought to himself and finally came unglued from his spot to head after her, his pace a touch faster than her own.

When he came closer he heard her sniffling and coughing, softly. He was a few yards away when she stopped and whirled around to face whoever was following her. Her eyes widened as he stopped and stared at her, his gaze cold as she trembled from sobbing, her red, teary eyes mirroring his glare.

"Well, _Commander_ Vaako," she shuddered, "What have you to say to me? Come to tell me I'm nothing but a whore, maybe? Save it. I don't need it."

She turned and attempted to march down the hall again, but Vaako was faster and marched toward her until he was directly next to her and he gripped her arm to pull her into a room they nearly passed. He shoved her inside and she stumbled into the room before he shut the door. Lenore stood tall and casually turned to face him.

"You had best be careful, _my Lord_," she mocked. "Your _wife_ may see us and become jealous."

"What happened in there?" Vaako asked, ignoring her comments and coming right to the chase.

"What do you _think_ happened, Vaako?" Lenore spat back. "You've already decided what's happened! Why are you _asking_ me?"

"No man is that quick when he takes a woman," Vaako retorted. "Not even Riddick." He took long strides toward her and stood inches from her as they stared each other down. "I will ask once more: What happened?"

Lenore stared at him, tears beginning to well her eyes again but she quickly shook them away before gazing at the floor to her side.

"I told him I couldn't give him what he wanted," she murmured, making Vaako's eyes widen slightly at her. "I told him that I was…saving myself for the man I love. He laughed at me, but he let me go."

Vaako grabbed her arm and dragged her toward one of the walls, shoving her against it and making her gasp in shock before he pressed his lips over hers, attacking her mouth with more passion than tenderness. She couldn't help but moan and slip her arms around his neck as his lips trailed down hers. She moaned again, but when he reached a certain point on her neck, he froze and pulled away, licking blood from his lips. Lenore's eyes met his in realization and he took her chin in his hand to gently move her head to see the cut on her neck.

"What happened?" he asked, lowering his hand and looking back at her as she nearly glared at him, but he knew _he_ wasn't the cause of the glare.

"Your _wife_ paid me a visit today," she ground out, and Vaako's green-hazel eyes widened in shock as she continued, "She threatened to _kill_ me if I didn't stay away from you."

Vaako's hands clenched into fists against the wall on either side of Lenore as his gaze turned dark. How _dare_ his wife do such a thing to someone she knew was dear to him? It would not stand! She was getting out of control, and he knew why. She was having a childlike tantrum because she hadn't gotten her way. Her husband hadn't become Lord Marshal, and she was furious enough for the _both_ of them.

He looked back at Lenore and tenderly pressed his lips to hers before dipping down and gently pressing a kiss to her cut and breathed, "I shall take care of it, Lenore. She will not harm you again."

"But Damon-"

"Trust me…as you once did," he murmured into her ear. "Before we lived as Necromongers you trusted me with your life."

"I've always trusted you with my life, Damon," Lenore whispered, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself pinned between his body and the wall. "I trust you with my whole being."

"Good," he growled, making her moan and arch into him as he moved his head to the other side of her neck to trail kisses over her skin. His hands moved to her hips to press them into the wall behind her as his mouth came up to hers and he kissed her long, and deep before pulling away and slid his arms fully around her waist to whisper into her hair, "I'll take care of you, Lenore. I promise."

"You can't take care of me if you are not _with_ me at all times," she retorted, and Vaako gripped her wrists to pull them from around him to step back as she frowned at him.

"I told you, I _can't_ go back with you," he nearly snarled, lowering his hands from her arms and trying to head toward the door but Lenore caught his arm and pulled it hard enough to turn him around, their burning gazes meeting.

"What happened that was so bad?" Lenore ground out. "What do you _think_ you did that has you believing you can't go back?"

"You don't want to know, Lenore," he insisted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I have to do. Riddick will want to get to identifying everyone and getting them to their rightful places as soon as possible."

He turned to walk away again but she caught his arm again and swung him back to face her, both with burning gazes, again.

"Don't you _dare_ dismiss me, Damon!" Lenore snapped. "I'm sick of your brooding! What happened?"

"Stop asking, Lenore. I mean it," he ground out.

"I'm sick of the secrets and the lies," she spat. "I thought you _needed_ me. If you need me, why can't you tell me-?"

"I led them to you!" Vaako boomed, making her step back in shock then frown in wonder.

"What?" she breathed in wonder, though she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"When your family and the neighbors found a place to hide, when they came to our planet, I led them to you," he replied, softly.

Lenore's amber eyes widened in disbelief as she shook her head slightly, Vaako only staring at her.

"No," she breathed. "That's impossible. You-You stopped them from hurting me. They were about ready to kill _you_."

"And they _would_ have, if I _hadn't_ led them to you," Vaako murmured, not moving.

Lenore's mouth was slightly agape as she played back past events.

They'd both been teenagers when the Necros invaded their home planet, and when their families, along with some of their neighbors had found a basement of an abandoned house to hide in, they'd stayed there for at least one day and night. Vaako, known as Damon back then, had announced he was going for food and water supplies, and though Lenore had begged and pleaded with him to stay, he left anyway, assuring her that he would be back soon.

It had been at least four hours before there was a knock at the basement door, and Lenore's father had answered it, only to be shot by a pulsar gun. Screams echoed as Lenore was shoved into a corner by her mother, but not before she caught sight of a Necromonger gripping Damon's arm and dragging him down the stairs. She recalled with perfect clarity that he had been struggling against the grip, and after the screams silenced, she remembered vividly one of the Necromongers standing in front of her, his gun aimed at her.

She had curled into a ball in her corner so as not to see her fate, but she heard Damon's voice shouting at the Necro in front of her to stop. Lenore remembered looking up and seeing Damon standing in front of her, facing her attacker, arms spread in the air. It had been then that she had fallen in love with him.

Something she recalled about the event turned on a light bulb and Vaako could see it in her eyes as she still stared at him and breathed, "You didn't go for supplies, did you?"

"Yes, I did," Vaako replied, defensively. "My intention was supplies."

"And you came back with _them_ on your tail!" she spat. "What was your intention _then_, Damon?"

"They forced me to tell them where you were," he answered. "I know that does not excuse my betrayal-"

"Your _parents_ were there, Damon," Lenore shuddered as tears started welling in her eyes. "_My_ parents were there. They _killed_ them. You _watched_ them die, you had to have-!"

Lenore was cut off when Vaako marched toward her and grabbed her arms to shove against the wall, his dark gaze burning into her slightly frightened one as she realized her feet were off the floor and she was level in height to him.

"Yes, Lenore," he ground out. "I saw them die. I watched them take their last breaths as they both tried to take my hands. Your parents asked me why. Why they were dying, and I could see in their eyes their dying wish. Yes, Lenore, I saw everything, but I _couldn't_ bear to see them kill you, and I had to fulfill your parents' dying wish. I had to protect you because you were the only one I could at least _try_ to protect that day."

Lenore swallowed as he came back to his senses and lowered her to her feet, his hands loosening their grip on her arms, but not letting her go completely as she lifted her hands to his chest.

"Maybe…" she trailed off in a breath before licking her lips as their gazes met, and she found herself unable to finish her thought. He looked so lost, almost the way he looked when he was confused, before they had been converted. "Maybe we don't _have_ to go back there? We could go somewhere else."

Vaako's eyes scanned her face before he asked, "We?"

"I can't leave you to that woman who _dares_ to refer to herself as your wife," Lenore shot back, and he couldn't help the small smirk that twitched over his lips as he slid his hands to her waist. "Please, Damon, come with me."

His eyes scanned over her face again as her hands came up to rest on either side of his head, behind his ears. He suddenly became lost for a moment in the feeling of her thumbs stroking his head and gave a small sigh, his eyes locking with hers.

"Only if you promise to stay by my side, like you have since we were children," he agreed, and Lenore burst into a grin, nodding vigorously as she leaned up and kissed him, deeply.

"I promise," she breathed after pulling away. "I _swear_, I'll never leave your side, _ever_! I-!"

She cut herself off making Vaako give a frown of wonder as she bit her lip and shook her head in dismissal, but his curiosity was piqued.

"You, what?" he inquired, but she shook her head, looking away from him and he gently gripped her chin to bring her gaze to his. "Tell me. What were you going to say?"

Lenore swallowed and stared at him with wide eyes before murmuring, "I love you, Damon."

Vaako's hand fell from her face as his eyes widened slightly. He knew she cared for him but love? He had been sure any trace of the emotion had been void from hers, and _his_ being since they'd been converted, but apparently not. He felt…relieved by it.

"I know you're 'married'," Lenore continued. "I don't expect you to feel the same-"

Vaako cut her off when his lips planted to hers, making her squeak in surprise as his arms slid around her and she melted into the kiss as his tongue attacked her mouth with passion she had no idea he still possessed. He pulled away for breath and pulled her close to hug her tightly, his face buried in her hair.

"I have not heard those words in so long from _anyone_," he breathed as she hesitantly returned the embrace. "I'm glad you said it."

Lenore gave a smile as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, holding him tightly.

"I'll see what can be done about my…'wife'," he murmured against her ear and her grin widened as she gripped him a little tighter.

"Let's hope it won't come to the worst," she murmured, making Vaako frown and pull away enough to look at her and she explained, "I may have to keep what I kill."

"Don't say that," Vaako ground out. "I won't have you doing any such thing, do you understand me?"

"And what of _Dame_ Vaako?" Lenore hissed. "You think you can keep _her_ from attacking _me_?"

"I told you I would take of it," he replied. "_Trust_ me."

"I _do_," she reiterated. "It's _her_ I don't trust."

"That makes two of us," Vaako smirked, ever so slightly as he lifted a hand and moved a strand of auburn hair from her face. "Now leave ahead of me. I shall find you when I've taken care a few things."

Lenore nodded and stepped close enough to press a tender kiss to his lips which he tried to deepen but she pulled away before he could and headed toward the door.

* * *

**A/N:** ta-da! sorry this one came up late. i thought i had posted it! shame on me. reviews?


	4. Challenge

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Challenge**_

Vaako dragged his struggling wife down the hall from the throne room by her arm to their chamber.

"Here we are _again_, Dame Vaako," he ground out, not looking away from his path as he stopped at their door and shoved it open to nearly throw Dame Vaako inside it. He stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him as she spun around to face him. "Here we are…_again_."

"Yes, here we are," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting a mocking brow. "And _why_, exactly, are we here now?"

Without a word he marched toward her, gripped her throat and started backing her toward the wall behind her. Dame Vaako gripped at his hand as she choked, her eyes wide as she tried pulling his hand away when her back slammed against the wall. Their eyes were locked with his burning gaze as his hand stayed clamped around her throat and her feet slowly came off the floor. Vaako's other hand went to his belt and slid his knife from its sheath to bring it to her neck, just below his thumb.

"How does it feel, '_my dear_' to have a blade to _your_ neck?" he ground out, mockingly. "Does the feeling of cold steel against your skin give you some sort of high that you feel you must _share_ it with the rest of us?"

Dame Vaako only choked out inaudible words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and Vaako scoffed before becoming serious again and lowering the knife from her throat. He pulled her toward him so that their faces were inches apart, her eyes wide and starting to flutter shut as he set her feet on the ground again.

"If you even _think_ of going near that harem room again, I _will_ kill you," he growled. "And if Riddick catches you there, I'm sure he'll do the job _for_ me if I am unable."

Vaako finally let her go, shoving her against the wall again as he did and she grunted before sliding to the floor, coughing and wheezing for breath as she held her neck.

"I am _tired_ of you throwing tantrums every time you don't get your way," he growled out at her in a low voice, towering over her as she looked up at him, still coughing. "You are a spoiled, power-hungry bitch that deserves _nothing_ because she _does_ nothing. If you were not my wife or a man, I would have killed you some time ago. You _will not_ control me any longer."

He stepped closer and knelt down to glare into her eyes which were watery from coughing and choking.

"And if I decide to have a mistress, I will have a mistress," he murmured through clenched teeth. "There is not a damn thing _you_ can do about that."

He slowly stood, sheathed his knife and turned to head out the door, but was stopped in his tracks.

"You want to _ruin_ me, don't you?" she screamed and coughed again as Vaako turned, lifting a brow at her.

"_Ruin_ you?" he echoed. "My dear, you've ruined _yourself_. I have done nothing. You are _lucky_ that Riddick has not decided to cleanse you for your devious mind."

"If you take a mistress, I will be expected to do something about it," she hissed. "I will keep what I kill."

"You will not have the opportunity," he replied and turned to walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Vaako!"

He jolted to attention when Riddick boomed his name and marched up to him.

"Follow me," he ordered, passing in front of him and Vaako nodded, obeying the command.

"I've assembled everyone in the throne room, Riddick," Vaako explained.

"Good," he nodded, not looking at him. "Let's get this shit over with, then."

They marched into the throne room, Riddick marching straight to the throne and Vaako stopping just beside it.

"Whoever knows their home planet, step over here," Riddick ordered the crowd, pointing to his right.

Everyone glanced around at each other for a moment before hesitantly doing what they were told, only a sixth of the crowd moving to Riddick's right as Vaako stood in his spot, gazing around at the crowd. Riddick turned his silver gaze to him as he lowered his arm.

"That means you too, Vaako," he amended, causing Vaako to look at him with a slight frown, but he nodded as he met Riddick's gaze.

The Necromonger Commander stepped around the throne, crossing in front of Riddick and stood to his right, his hands behind his back, his head held high. His gaze flicked to the shuffling crowd only for a moment as he noticed a few of the harem women step toward Riddick's right, and he spotted Lenore. She kept her gaze down, unlike the others, an unnatural tameness about her. He'd never known her to be tame at all, and he never knew she had it in her to _act_ as such.

"Alright," Riddick nodded. "All of you who don't know, forgot, or are unsure of where you came from, head to the Quasi-dead chamber while I deal with the rest of these guys."

He waved them off as wide-eyed glances were exchanged among them, and only one was brave enough to step ahead of the crowd to stand before him.

"Lord Marshal," he called, sending Riddick's burning glare at him and he shrunk back only slightly before asking, "What exactly is the purpose of this?"

"First of all, stop calling me Lord Marshal, all of you," he snapped. "Second of all, this is in case you don't have anywhere to go when I tear this whole damn religion down, got it?"

More glances of disbelief were exchanged and Vaako was able to catch Lenore's gaze only for a moment before she looked away again.

"Come on, people!" Riddick barked, making them all jump and shoot their gazes to him. "Move your asses!"

The crowd eventually started heading toward the Quasi-dead chamber as Riddick turned to Vaako and nodded. He gestured, without a word, that the small crowd left move to the center of the room. Lenore stepped forward without hesitation, but some of the others glanced at each other wearily before moving forward. Once in front of Riddick he looked over them and pointed to Lenore, gesturing with a wave of his hand that she step forward. Without looking from the floor, her hands clutched in front of her, she obeyed and took a few steps forward.

"Where are you from?" he demanded.

Lenore's amber gaze flicked to Vaako for a split second before she turned it back to the floor and replied, "A planet in the Canther System called Methos."

"Anyone else from there?" he addressed the crowd but most of them only shook their heads as Lenore glanced around, unsure of what to do.

"I am," Vaako called, causing everyone's gaze to turn to him, including Lenore's.

"Alright," Riddick nodded, then jabbed his thumb in his direction as he looked back at her and said, "Go stand with him then."

Lenore shot a wide-eyed gaze of surprise at him before swallowing and casting her gaze down again as she hesitantly stepped toward the two men. Vaako remained as stoic as ever as she stepped to his left, his green-hazel eyes following her the whole way before she turned to face the crowd as Riddick addressed them as he'd done her. She glanced at him for a split second, neither hearing what Riddick was telling the people he ordered to come forward.

"I'm surprised you confessed," she admitted in a hushed tone so as not to disturb Riddick's questioning.

"I wouldn't have if there were some of our kinsman to stand with you," he replied in the same tone. "I couldn't allow you to stand alone."

"How very kind of you," she smirked, looking up at him and he looked at her with a raised brow of intrigue at her mockery.

She gave a verysmall and quiet chuckle before turning to face ahead again, shifting her hands so that she held them behind her back. Vaako glanced at her once more before stepping a little closer so that their arms were nearly touching and he lowered his hand to tap hers as it stayed clutched behind her back. She glanced at him before lowering her hand as well and allowing him to grasp it, keeping their hands hidden between them. Lenore smiled when he began stroking his thumb over her palm, a comforting gesture he'd often made before they'd become Necromongers, and one she thought he'd forgotten.

"Hey, Vaako," Riddick called, making the two jump and they both realized the small crowd that had been in front of them was now split into even smaller groups. "Where's that bitch you call your wife?"

"I am here."

All eyes shot to the hall to Riddick's left where Dame Vaako emerged, anger burning in her brown, charcoal lined eyes, the click of her heels also reflecting her anger. She stopped in front of Riddick as they all watched her, and Vaako's grip tightened on Lenore's hand

"I am here to call out my husband's mistress," she explained, her head held high as the others around her began murmuring in disbelief.

"Mistress, huh?" Riddick nearly grunted, sitting in the throne behind him. "And who would that be?"

Dame Vaako's burning gaze turned to Lenore who instinctively inched a little closer to Vaako as he still held onto her hand, both their gazes locked on the other woman.

"That one, there," Dame Vaako replied in a hallow tone as she gracefully nodded toward Lenore who swallowed.

"I don' think so," Riddick smirked, sitting back as Dame Vaako's gaze shot to him. "That's one of the harem girls. You think your husband is that stupid to take what's _mine_? Even if this whole damn religion is gonna be buried soon, those girls are still _mine_ until I say otherwise."

Vaako swallowed this time. He wasn't sure if Riddick knew of their secret rendezvous' or if he was just protecting them, but either way, Vaako was glad Riddick was denying it.

"Well, since the Faith is still established, I invoke the right to keep what I kill," Dame Vaako replied.

At that moment, Damon Vaako didn't care whether or not Riddick, Dame Vaako, or anyone else knew of their relationship as he pulled her completely behind him and lifted his arms to either side of her, ready to protect her.

"Damon-?"

"Hush," he whispered, not taking his gaze off of his wife as she held her head up a bit more, a smirk of triumph over her lips and he felt Lenore's hands come up to rest on his shoulders as she buried her face into his back.

"You know, if I were _any other_ Lord, whatcha-ma-call-it, I would gladly let you do whatever the hell you just said, but since I'm not, you're shit outta luck," Riddick replied, making Dame Vaako shoot a wide-eyed gaze of disbelief as him and Vaako gave a silent sigh of relief. "And _since_ I'm the leader of this little operation, you have to do what I say."

He stood and marched toward her, but she stood her ground as Riddick stopped an inch away from her, and her eyes were wide as he did.

"Do you know where you came from before you became a Necro?" he demanded, his shining gaze burning into her brown one as she swallowed.

"No," she breathed, her wide eyes scanning over her face and he pointed her in the direction she needed to go.

"Quasi-dead chamber," he ordered and she straightened, opening her mouth to argue but she quickly closed it again, her eyes drifting toward Vaako and Lenore.

_It's not over_, Vaako thought as he saw the look in his wife's eye before she turned and nearly strutted toward the chamber. _It won't be over until one of them is dead._

"The rest of you clear out!" Riddick boomed. "We'll be heading out soon. We'll stop at each system as we pass it and drop you off. You don't wanna be there, then pick the place you wanna go to and write it down for me or whatever. Now get out."

Everyone looked around at each other before shuffling away. Vaako and Lenore were about to do the same once everyone was gone, but…

"You two stop right there," Riddick ground out, making the couple freeze as Lenore now stood next to Vaako and the Furyan turned to march toward them.

Vaako pulled Lenore behind him again, but Riddick shoved him effortlessly away, making Lenore gasp before Riddick pinned her to the wall, his hands gripping hers. Vaako charged Riddick and tackled him around the waist, causing the larger man to let go of Lenore as they were both sent to the ground behind the Lord Marshal's throne. Vaako straddled Riddick's knees, gripped the collar of his armor and reared back a fist to punch him but he was stopped.

"Damon! Don't!"

He froze, glaring at Riddick who only glared back with his animalistic shined eyes and after another moment, the commander lowered his fist, shoved him away by his collar and slowly stood, breathing heavily from the attack as Lenore hurried to his side and gripped his arm to pull him away. Riddick only smirked and stood, neither man taking their gaze off the other.

"You've really got somethin' for her, don't ya, Mr. Mohawk?" he smirked, and Vaako's glare only burned hotter. "Don't worry. I won't tell Dame Bitch. I like seeing her pissed. It makes me happy."

"I honestly didn't believe you knew the word, Riddick," Vaako shot back, making Riddick give out a bark of laughter.

"Startin' to bite back a little, huh?" Riddick continued smirking. "I like it. Keep it up."

With that, he turned and headed out, calling, "Let's get this Freak Show on the road, Vaako. Head us toward the next planet you guys wrecked."

The couple watched him walk away before Lenore turned Vaako to face her and gripped his arms.

"Are you _mad_?" she hissed, making him frown at her. "He could have _killed_ you!"

"If he had hurt you he would have succeeded before I even attacked!" Vaako hissed, and Lenore turned her gaze away as he sighed, trying to calm himself. "Speaking of which, _did_ he hurt you at all?"

"No," she murmured, lowering her hands from his arms and turning to hug them to herself. "I'm not even sure what his goal was."

"To get me riled," Vaako blurted, shooting Lenore's gaze to him. "And it worked."

Lenore smiled sweetly as he only stood silent again and she quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone before stepping close and slipping her arms around his chest, her head resting upon it to hear his heartbeat quickening.

"I'm flattered," she murmured as his arms rested around her.

"Don't be," he retorted. "It was a reflex."

Lenore pursed her lips and slapped her hand on his back, making him chuckle slightly before he pulled her a little closer.

"We'll need to tell Riddick we want to go somewhere else," he reminded her and she nodded before they both pulled away.

"You can tell him," she advised. "You're closer as a commander."

"Where will go?"

"Pick the destination, Damon," Lenore smiled. "It doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as I'm with you."

Vaako gave a smirk before quickly glancing around and leaning toward her to press his lips to hers, tenderly. A second later he pulled away and they slid from each other's arms as Vaako headed after Riddick, and Lenore headed for the harem chamber.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	5. Promises

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Promises**_

Vaako adjusted in the pilot seat of the Necromonger frigate that would soon be filled with converts that were all going to the same place he was, Lenore by his side to co-pilot.

"You know I don't know how to pilot this thing, right?" she hoped, watching him make adjustments. "You picked an ignoramus for a co-pilot."

"All you have to do is watch that screen and flip any switches if and when I tell you to," Vaako replied, not looking away from the panel in front of him.

"Which switches?" she wondered, still watching him.

"I'll tell you when we need to use them," he answered, glancing out the window in front of them every once in a while.

Lenore nodded and they were silent as she continued watching him before asking the inevitable: "What will happen to Dame Vaako?"

Vaako froze and sighed in exhaustion, sitting back in his seat as he stared at the panel for a moment before replying, "Riddick assured me she would be taken care of."

"Did she remember where she came from?" she asked, cautiously and Vaako shook his head, still not looking at her.

"The _Quasideads_ didn't even find anything in her memories," he elaborated in thought. "It's as if she blocked everything out about her past. No one can figure it out, and Riddick doesn't care, really. 'As long as she's out of here,' he said."

"Did she tell you where she's going?" Lenore wondered.

"I haven't spoken to her since yesterday," Vaako replied, finally looking to her. "I don't know where she's going and I don't care."

She nodded and smiled at him, reassuringly, making him smile very subtly in return. He lifted the arm closest to her and slipped his hand down the side of her face, feeling at her hair before stroking her cheek with his thumb for a moment, their eyes locking as he did. Lenore smiled a little wider and snuggled her cheek into his hand, closing her eyes in contentment.

"I'm glad you're not wearing that Harem Girl dress anymore," he murmured and Lenore opened her eyes to see him still slightly smiling.

"And _I'm_ glad you're finally out of your armor," she smiled back. "You should cut your hair differently, too."

Vaako scowled before pulling his hand from her cheek and turning to adjust the coordinates on the panel.

Lenore couldn't resist admiring how unofficial and _less_ threatening he looked in his loose, brown, long-sleeved shirt, dark blue vest, beige trousers and tall black combat boots. He looked…normal. As if he was just another man and not a _former_ Necromonger commander. Now that everyone was underway to wherever they were heading, titles and ranks had been stripped.

She glanced down at her own outfit of light beige, loose, long-sleeved shirt, dark blue trousers and tall brown field boots and recalled her feelings while she had changed out of the dress she'd worn before. She had felt as if she was stripping off her old life and putting on a new one. Wasn't that how it was supposed to feel? Even if it wasn't, she _liked_ this new life she'd slipped into as she still watched Vaako fiddling with the panel in front of him. She liked it because she was starting the new life with _him_.

"Alright," Vaako sighed, sitting back in his seat before looking back at her to ask, "Are you ready?"

Lenore smiled, coming out of her trance and nodding before lifting her hands to pull her up into a bun. Vaako watched her for a moment before standing from the pilot's seat and heading to the gangplank to let the ramp down and call everyone heading out with them inside the frigate. She heard footsteps shuffling into the ship but no words were spoken except when they were all trying to find their seats. She looked back to Vaako as he sat next to her again and flipped a few switches on the panel.

"Quiet bunch, aren't they?" she joked and he glanced at her with a small scoff.

"Nerves," he replied and she nodded as she watched him.

"Well, they can't stay quiet the _whole_ way to the Messer System, can they?" she smirked and he turned to her with a slight smirk.

"Care to make a wager on that?" he wondered and Lenore's smirk widened at the look in his eye. Her Damon was returning, she could see it.

"Sure," she murmured. "But it can't be money. We need that for food when we get to Palic."

"I wasn't going to suggest using _money_," he retorted, making her frown only for a moment and before she could ask, he answered, "I'll bet one kiss that someone will break the silence halfway to Palic."

Lenore stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, a slight blush over her cheeks as she swallowed then replied, "I-I'll bet a…kiss they won't last that long."

Vaako's smirk flicked wider for a split second before he leaned toward her and sealed the bet with a kiss to her cheek, whispering, "It's a bet."

"You're not gone yet?"

They jumped in surprise and Vaako pulled away from Lenore as if burned at the sound of Riddick's voice and boot steps up the gang plank. Vaako stood, followed by Lenore as they approached their former Lord Marshal and they met midway into the ship, everyone still finding a place to sit.

"Was there something you needed before I left, Riddick?" Vaako asked, still not being able to let go of the Necro Commander in him.

Riddick stared at him for a moment before thrusting out his hand and Vaako frowned at the gesture before hesitantly taking it to give it a firm shake as Riddick said, "Just here to wish you luck."

"Thank you," Vaako replied, hesitantly as he let go of his hand and Riddick nodded to him and Lenore before turning and heading out, but Vaako couldn't help but hurry after to him to ask, "What of my wife?"

"Consider yourselves divorced," Riddick called back, still walking and not looking back at him. "Now get outta here."

Vaako smirked before turning to head back inside and toward Lenore as she frowned at him. He only shook his head and took her hand as he passed her to sit.

"Let's go," he suggested, strapping on the harness, as did Lenore with hers.

"Gladly," she sighed, relaxing into her seat and turning her head to look at him as he prepared for take off.

* * *

_Back on Necropolis..._

Riddick stepped into his room on the ship to the sounds of muffled struggling before shutting the door behind him, making the noises instantly stop. The room was dark, they only thing able to be seen being his shining, silver eyes as he approached the bed. Dame Vaako was sitting on the edge of the mattress, her hands bound together by a rope tied to the bed post, a gag over her mouth. Her long, dark hair was a mess and loose around her shoulders and down her back…and she was wearing a Harem Girl dress.

In the dark, Riddick could see the perfect terror in her dark eyes, the coal around them smeared over her face from an excess amount of tears pouring down her face. He watched her try to shuffle away, closer to the bed post until she was pressed against it as he approached. He scoffed at her expression as he stopped right next to her, both staring at each other.

"So," Riddick said, leaning toward her and slipping a finger under the gag on one side of her mouth to pull it down as he asked, "Has the new little Harem Girl learned her lesson about being a manipulative bitch?"

Dame Vaako jerked her head to be free of the gag and glared defiantly at the shining eyes, the only thing of him she could see before she spat, "No matter what you do to me, I'll get out of this and find my husband and his whore!"

Riddick said nothing as Dame Vaako felt an instant sting on her cheek, causing her to fall back on the bed and she tried back-peddling away from him but he reached out and grabbed her ankle to pull her back and keep her at the edge of the bed.

"Let me go! You touch me again and I'll scream!"

"Still a feisty bitch, aren't you?" Riddick smirked, gripping her wrists in one hand and holding her hands above her head, his other hand pinning her down by a hip. "I'll have to take a different approach with you then. Humiliation doesn't seem to be enough to get through to you."

"It tells me that _you_ are a sick son of a bitch!" Dame Vaako snarled, making Riddick's smirk widen slightly.

"And you're not?" he murmured, inching closer to her face. "Manipulating your man like you did…why didn't you just kill the Lord, whatever you call it yourself?" He inched even closer until she felt his breath fan over her face. "You do you like other people doing your dirty work for you? Does that turn you on or something?"

"Get off me, dammit!" she snapped, trying to free herself from his grip. "Son of a bitch! _Get off me_!"

"You know what turns _me_ on?" Riddick taunted, his lips right next to her ear as he growled, "A woman who struggles."

That made Dame Vaako freeze. He hadn't done anything to her yet, but she didn't want to find out what he would do to her if he decided to screw with her head. So far, all he'd done was tie up her hands and walk her around the ship in that damn dress once before bringing her here and tying her to the bed post. Humiliating, but at least he hadn't raped her, which she was afraid he _would_ do.

"That's better," Riddick murmured into her ear. "Now tell me where you're from."

"I told you, I don't know," she ground out, furious but terrified at the same time.

"I don't believe you," he replied, standing and pulling her with him by her bound wrists, and she slammed against his chest, his shining silver gaze meeting hers in the dark. "You somehow kept it from the Quasideads too. If you don't tell me soon I'll beat it out of you. And you _know_ I will."

Dame Vaako swallowed as she stared into his burning gaze and she gritted her teeth before replying, "Celus Four."

"Bullshit," Riddick snarled, shoving her back onto the bed as he remained standing and she instantly found his silver gaze again.

"It's true!" she snapped. "Would I lie when I'm in _this_ position?"

"Hell yes!" Riddick shot back. "You'd try to lie your way out of anything!"

"Well not this time!" Dame Vaako retorted. "I'm _not_ lying."

Riddick stared at her for a moment before turning and marching out the door, making her frown as her heart raced in panic and she stood.

"Are you going to release me?"

"No!" Riddick boomed before slamming the door shut behind him and marching down the hall.

Lenore and Vaako were both from Celus Four.

* * *

_That Evening on Palic in the Messer System..._

"Pay up," Vaako smirked as he leaned an arm over Lenore's head in the cockpit of the frigate, converts shuffling out behind them.

"I told you," Lenore began with a smirk, leaning back on the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, her gaze lifted to his defiantly. "It doesn't count."

"_I_ say it does," Vaako retorted, leaning toward her face.

"I can't go by your word, Damon," Lenore shot back. "_You_ started the conversation."

"You never said I couldn't start a conversation with someone."

"You _cheated_!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Fine, I did. Will you still kiss me?"

Lenore turned her nose up at him, looking away as he only kept his position in front of her, staring at her expectantly. She looked back at him before looking toward the exit of the ship to make sure they were completely alone. She gave him a sly smile and lifted a hand to slip her finger under the collar of his shirt and gently pull him closer.

"Only because _I_ won the bet," she explained before his lips met hers in a searing kiss that nearly made her legs give way beneath her. Had it not been for Vaako's arms slipping around her to hold her closer to him, she knew she would have fallen.

One of his hands slipped up to pull her hair down from its messed bun so he could run his fingers through it and pull her closer as their tongues dueled, passionately. She couldn't believe how sensual he could kiss her. She'd imagined it over and over again when they were younger, before the Necromongers attacked them, but this was so much more than she had imagined and even though they'd kissed before, he still surprised her.

Finally pulling away to breathe, their eyes met for a moment before Vaako glanced down at her neck, pushing some hair away to look at the injury Dame Vaako had left on her from her ambush. He ran his thumb over the healing wound gently and she winced slightly, making him jerk his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Lenore could tell by the tone that he was apologizing for more than just touching her small injury. He was apologizing for the actions of Dame Vaako, and it made her want to find the woman and strangle her. In fact, it made her want to find out what horrible thing Riddick might be doing to her. Lenore placed her hands on Vaako's face, gently to pull his gaze to hers.

"You need not apologize for her, Damon," she smiled, running her thumbs over his cheeks, soothingly. "_You_ weren't the one holding the knife to my throat, and _you_ didn't send her there, either."

"But I didn't protect you," he mumbled. "I swore I would protect you, remember?"

"You can't protect me from _everything_," she whispered, her hands slipping down his neck to rest on his shoulders as his hands slid to her waist. "You can't beat yourself up with guilt every time I get into trouble."

Vaako nodded, but she knew it hadn't made him feel any better about what had happened. She took one of his hands and led him toward the room where they'd stored their bags and picked up his to hand to him with a grin as he frowned at her in wonder.

"We've been given an opportunity for a new start, Damon," she smiled. "A new life in a new place with new people to meet. I think we should make _new_ promises and leave old ones behind. Shall I tell you _my_ new promise?"

Vaako smirked subtly and nodded as he shouldered his bag and her smile grew warmer as she stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his chest, setting her head upon it.

"I promise to love you and stay by your side no matter what," she replied, quietly. "I promise to never, _ever_ mention anything about what happened on Celus Four again, and I promise that _nothing_ will come between us. I lost you once, and I promise _never_ to lose you again."

Vaako stared ahead for a moment before slipping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close, setting his chin on her head for a moment before letting her go.

"We have to go," he whispered, and Lenore let go of him as well to grab her bag in one hand, his hand in the other. They headed out of the ship and Vaako stopped them at the end of the gangplank to turn her to face him, still holding her hand.

"I _still_ promise to protect you," he began, making her smile as he gripped her hand a little tighter. "I promise to try to forget Commander Vaako and remember who I was before the day I became him. You'll have me back completely someday soon, Lenny. I promise."

Tears were starting to fill her eyes as she threw herself into his arms again to hide them, but he noticed it in her voice as she shuddered, "You haven't used my nickname in years. I forgot how nice it sounded when you said it."

"There's another promise," he smirked, holding her close. "I promise to call you that almost all the time as long as we're together."

"I love you, Damon," she breathed, still hugging him closer, and he returned the action with a sigh of contentment.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he whispered.

"Good," she chirped. "Because _I_ will never get tired of _saying_ it."

"Good," he nodded, kissing her head. "Let's go find a place to sleep for the night at least."

Lenore nodded and pulled away to walk hand in hand with him out of the hangar they'd landed in.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	6. Haircut

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Haircut**_

"Hold still!" Lenore ordered, standing behind Vaako as he sat on a chair in the middle of their temporary hotel room on Palic. He was facing a tall mirror behind the door as Lenore held a pair of scissors in one hand and glaring at him through the mirror.

"Do we really have to do this?" he groaned, leaning his arms on the back of the chair as he straddled it and set his mouth on his arms to cover half of his face from the mirror.

"You stand out too much, Damon," Lenore scolded, adjusting the several small braids that fell down his back before tousling the hair on top of his head to muss it up thoroughly. "How many people walk around with hair like this, honestly?"

"So you've been all over the galaxy and seen _every_ hair style there is to see, have you?" Damon retorted, adjusting to smirk back at her but she placed a hand on top of his head and faced him toward the mirror again.

"No," she admitted, leaning next to his ear, knowing exactly how to take the fight out of him. "But to be _completely_ honest, I'd rather see you in something other than this." She ran a finger on her free hand up his arm and he looked to her hand before turning back to meet her gaze. "It's kinda like you seeing me out of that dress."

Vaako sighed and looked to the mirror again as Lenore resting her hand on his shoulder and he sighed in defeat with a shrug.

"Fine," he muttered. "But don't make me look like an idiot."

"That'll be hard to do after _this_ hairdo," Lenore mumbled playfully, earning her a slap on the back of her calf from Vaako and making her giggle.

Bringing the scissors up she began cutting the braids at the base of his scalp and he shut his eyes tightly when he heard the first snip. Several followed that one and he winced at every one until she made a satisfied sound and the snipping stopped. He hesitantly reached a hand his head and felt his lack of hair at the nape of his neck and sneered.

"Jeez, if I had known you were gonna be such a big baby about this I would have done it while you slept," Lenore grumbled, examining his appearance in the mirror to figure out how to cut the top properly.

"If you had done that, you would have had hell to pay," Vaako shot back and she rolled her eyes as he only glared at her through the mirror.

"I thought we were stripping off our old lives," she reminded him. "Which means you have to get rid of this ridiculous hair cut. If you want, _you_ can cut _my_ hair, too. How about _that_?"

"I don't _want_ to cut your hair," he shot back.

"Then quit being such a sissy about this!" she spat, gripping the hair on top of his head and moving the scissors closer to cut.

"Can't you leave that part alone?" he wondered, ducking his head from her grasp and she gave him a bored stare through the mirror.

"You'll have all this hair up here…" She tousled his hair then resumed, "and a pathetic Mohawk down the back. I don't know what's worse: What you had before, or what you _want_ now. If you'd just _trust_ me, I can give you something you'd like."

"I seem to recall another point in time when you had gotten a hold of a pair of scissors and my hair in your room," he retorted.

"We were ten," she blurted. "This is totally different. I've practiced since then. You know that. Now hold still…"

Vaako sighed as he slumped forward again, bowing his head so that his forehead rested on his arms. Lenore made a startled noise as she was almost about to cut his hair then stood tall with an exasperated sigh. A light bulb went on in her head and she smirked as she dwelled on the thought that came to her.

"Stand up," she ordered, and Vaako lifted his head to frown at her as she backed away from him a step.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Just stand up and sit on the chair the _right_ way," she instructed again, still smirking.

Vaako's gaze narrowed at her in suspicion, but he did as she told him to. Once facing her on the chair she sauntered closer, making his frown deepen for a moment before it disappeared as she straddled his legs, his hands instantly going to her waist to support her and his eyes widening in shock as he stared at her.

"Now, let's see…" she hummed, slowly running one hand through his hair to examine it as he still stared at her.

He hardly registered when she began cutting, the snips sounded so far away as he only stared at her, his hands itching to smooth over her body a little more. He wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was. Maybe it was being away from his old life and starting this new one with Lenore? Maybe it was just being with Lenore again, the way they used to be before the Necromongers attacked? At this point, he didn't care. He was just happy to be _away_ from Dame Vaako and _with_ Lenore.

"There!" Lenore chirped with a smile as she lowered the scissors, jolting him back to the present. "That part's done. Now all I have to do is make the back even and we're done!"

Vaako said nothing as he only stared at her and her amber eyes lowered to catch his hazel-greens, her smile slowly fading from her lips at seeing his intense stare on her.

"Maybe…I can do that part later," she breathed, letting the scissors slip from her hand and fall to the floor as Vaako's hands slid from her waist to wrap around her and support her back with flat hands as he pulled her closer, their lips meeting gently.

Lenore's hands slid up his arms to rest her forearms on his shoulders, her hands stroking his neck and up to his newly cut hair, making him groan in arousal and she smiled at feeling through her handy work and making him moan the way he had. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and the back of the chair, pinning him to it as he pulled her even closer to delve his tongue into her mouth. This time she moaned in approval before they both parted for air, resting their foreheads against the others, panting for breath.

"I love you so much, Damon," Lenore breathed, stroking her thumbs over his scalp behind his ears. "I hate seeing you the way you were as a Necromonger Commander, just like you hated seeing me as one of the Lord Marshal's harem girls, and even _more_ so after Riddick took the throne."

"I know," he sighed. "But it's hard for me to give up something that's been a part of my life for so long. I've never been able to accept change easily, you know that."

Lenore nodded and lifted her head to gaze into his eyes and she smiled, weakly before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, pulling away before he could deepen it.

"We'll see if we can't get you to grow out of that," she smiled, pressing a hand to his heart before standing to lean over and pick up the scissors from the floor. She stepped in front of him and ran her hand over the back of his head, tousling his hair a little more then standing back and nodding. "I think I'll leave your hair alone for now. As soon as it grows out on the sides all you'll need is a little trim till it's even."

She stroked his hair once more as her gaze fell to his again, a small smile on her lips. He noticed that she looked happy. Happier than he had seen her in a long time, and it made him smile, subtly. He wanted to see her happy…for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Stop her!"

Dame Vaako swung her huge, two handed, curved blade around her as she moved through the men trying to keep her from the hangar door. She sliced through them easily, remorse never even hinted at in her dark brown gaze. Finally finding a hole in the crowd as she sliced the chest of the man in front of her in two, she darted toward the hangar, tripping on the dress she wore but somehow able to keep herself from falling to the ground completely. Hurriedly running through the door, she hit the button to close it before the men running after her were able to catch up.

She quickly lifted her skirt and pulled the pulse gun strapped to her leg out from under it and shot at the locking mechanism before turning toward the nearest fighter ship she could find and hurriedly boarding it. Ignoring everything else around her, she only concentrated on starting the engines and getting the craft off the ground. The ship lifted up effortlessly and she burned through the open hangar door and into the skies of Helion Prime.

Once she broke atmo, she started looking through the star charts to find the planet Palic in the Messer System. She'd overheard that was where Vaako and Lenore would be headed, and she would waste no time in finding her husband and retrieving him from that Harem Girl Whore he was with. Once she'd found the coordinates and punched them into the autopilot, she switched it on and stood to search the ship she'd taken. Perhaps she would be lucky and find something else to wear other than the horrid Harem Girl dress she'd escaped in?

* * *

_On Necropolis..._

Riddick's gaze moved around the room he'd locked Dame Vaako in, wondering how the hell she'd gotten out. He stepped toward the bed and lifted the rope he'd tied her with to examine it and found the end of it was frayed. He scoffed with a slightly impressed smirk as he looked to the headboard of the bed. He hadn't thought she'd catch on that quickly. Then again, she _was_ a smart bitch.

He knew where she would go. She would go to find Vaako and Lenore. Like he cared. As far as he was concerned, they were on their own. They didn't need _his_ help when it was already two against one anyway. What good would he do?

Then again, another part of him chimed in, if Vaako didn't kill her because of newfound chivalry, and Lenore didn't kill her because she was too damn green to killing, that woman would still be out there. _That_ notion didn't sit well with him. Just _knowing_ she was out there made his blood boil.

Growling in irritation, he flicked the rope out of his hand and turned to head out of the room again.

* * *

**A/N:** knida short, i know. reviews?


	7. Welcome

__**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Welcome**_

_Vaako watched in horror as Dame Vaako stood over Lenore's dead body, blood covering both of them and she lifted her weapon to stab it into Lenore's gut to make sure she was dead. It made his stomach turn so much that he was sure he was hurl his insides as his heart tightened until he couldn't breathe. His intense grief for Lenore suddenly turned to anger as he glared at Dame Vaako when she turned to him with that evil, triumphant smile._

"_You know what this means, Vaako. I get to keep what I kill. You can't escape the Necromonger way."_

"_I can try."_

"_And you will fail."_

"_Damon…"_

_He shot a wide-eyed stare of disbelief at Lenore as she looked at him with dead eyes, her skin paling._

"_You promised…You promised you'd protect me. Why didn't you protect me?"_

Vaako shouted as he shot straight up in the bed, covered in a cold sweat and panting for breath. Lenore startled awake and stared at Vaako's back in wide-eyed wonder before sitting up next to him.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she whispered, lifting a hand toward his shoulder and he whirled around to stare at her with wide eyes as well. "What happened?"

"Lenore," he breathed, making her frown in wonder but he only took her hand to pull her toward him, hugging her close when she rammed against his chest and she only wrapped her arms around him in return. "I dreamt she killed you. That she was going to keep what she killed."

"We're not Necromongers anymore, Damon," she whispered. "Our beliefs dissolved the moment Riddick dismantled everything. Even if she comes after us, we can run, or you can fight if you're so worried about me."

"As much as I craved battle before…I think I'd rather run," he murmured. "If I can protect you by running, then I'll do it. I can't lose you Lenore. I watched her kill you and I—"

"Hush, darling," she cut in. "It was only a dream. It won't happen."

"Lenny—"

"Stop, please, Damon," she whispered, hugging him closer. "Go back to sleep. You need rest."

"I can't escape it," he breathed, the both of them unmoving. "Inside…in my mind, I'm still a Necromonger Commander. I don't know any other way to be, Lenore."

"I know," she murmured. "I keep thinking she's gonna come through that door to challenge me again, but I have to remind myself that she won't."

"How can you be sure she's not going to come after us?" he wondered.

"I'm not," she replied, honestly before they pulled away enough to look into each other's eyes as he frowned. "But if I think otherwise, I'll go crazy, like you."

Vaako couldn't help but chuckle before leaning toward her to press a kiss to her forehead then laid back down, taking her with him. She gave a startled shout when he pulled her onto him and giggled when she met a surprising smile over his lips.

"You should do that more often," she murmured, inching closer to his face as he frowned.

"Do what?"

"Smile. Maybe even smile a little _bigger_?"

Lenore lifted her hands to his face as she lay on top of him, his hands around her still and she placed her finger tips at the corners of her mouth to raise them in a forced smile on his face.

"See?" she giggled. "You look so handsome when you smile!"

"Lenore, you're hurting my face," he muttered through the smile and lifted his hands to pull hers away. "We must sleep. Tomorrow we go shopping for a new place to live. I have to find ways to earn a living as well, if we plan to stay here."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a housewife," she grinned, lowering her head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You can go to work. I'll stay home and take care of the house."

"You may do that…_if _I find something that pays me well enough," he smirked. "Be prepared to go to work yourself."

"The only career waiting for a former Necromonger harem girl is prostitution," she reasoned bitterly, making Vaako frown down at her, trying to catch her gaze but she remained unmoving. "I will _never_ stoop so low."

"I would never ask that of you, Lenny," he murmured into her hair before kissing the top of her head when she still didn't move. "Perhaps I shall go into the military? The proper military, that is. They pay well, and may even provide a home for us that you can keep up as you like."

"Are you sure?" she wondered. "You may be doing the same thing as you were before."

"It's a better cause than that," he replied. "I'll be protecting people instead of hunting them. My skills would be valuable."

"No doubt," she agreed, hugging him closer. "Still…I worry for you."

"I know," he smiled, unable to keep from doing so. "And I do _not_ take that for granted, my sweet."

"Best not," she yawned. "Otherwise, I'd have to teach you a lesson on taking me for granted."

"A lesson you shall never have to teach me," he replied without missing a beat.

He lifted a hand to start running it through her hair, soothingly. He lowered his hand from her hair to settle it on the back of her neck, the tips of his fingers brushing against the scars left from her purification. His heart sank only slightly in guilt. Had he not betrayed them all those years ago, her family and his would be alive on Celus Four and she would be happy. She wouldn't have gone through all that pain, and neither would he. They would _both_ be happy.

"Damon," she murmured, catching his attention and he gave an affirmative hum in response. "Don't dwell on the past."

He frowned in disbelief before looking down at her with his frown as she looked up at him at the same time.

"How-How did you…?"

"A guess," she admitted, shifting to face him completely again. "The way you got silent when you touched my scar. I could feel it in that touch. I know you, Damon, remember?"

He smirked before laying his head back and staring at the ceiling, replying, "I was thinking…if I hadn't brought them to our hiding place, our families would be alive, and you would be happy."

"Maybe," she nodded in agreement. "But they would have killed you if you hadn't led them to us. I can't imagine a life without you, Damon, and I don't _want_ to. Why think about the past when we can look forward to the future?"

"Your right," he sighed, running a hand through her hair again. "I just wish…we could be like this back home. Maybe…we could've been married and had some children by now?"

Lenore took in a silent breath as her heart fluttered. The fact that he'd even thought of a life with her made her feel like he _did_ love her, even if he hadn't said it yet. That didn't matter to her, it never had, because he'd chosen her over that woman he called his wife, and that in itself made her feel special.

"That would've been nice," she smiled, trying to keep tears of joy from falling from her eyes. "We can still have that, too. It's not too late, if that's what you really want."

Vaako stared at her in wonder at the slight tremor in her voice but soon noticed her glassy eyes and the slight smile over her lips. He gave the warmest smile she'd ever seen him give as he pulled her closer by a hand pressed to her back and she took in a breath when his lips met hers. Her arms slipped up his chest and around his neck as his tongue snaked between her lips and she met his passion with hers for another moment before she lifted her head, slowly to look into his eyes.

"I only want that with _you_, Lenore," he murmured, answering her question. "No one else can make me happy. I…I love you. I realize it now that I always have."

She stared at him for a moment as he licked his lips, trying to moisten his suddenly dry mouth as his heart raced faster than it ever had before. He frowned when she gave a giggle, then a sputtering laughter before she burst into full, girlish laughter. Her arms tightened around his neck as she lowered her head to bury her face into his chest.

"I don't want anyone else but _you_," she shuddered before lifting her head and grinning, "Welcome back…_my_ Damon."

"It's good to be back, my Lenny," Damon smiled, finding it easier as long as she was near. She had always been the reason he smiled back home, and she always would be now.

"You know what I think?" she smiled, mysteriously.

"What?" he wondered with a slight frown at her smile.

She shifted to be directly above him, still smiling as he looked at her and she inched toward his face to whisper, "I say…we celebrate."

Damon grinned, taking her aback at the sight for a moment before he rolled them so that she was lying on her back with him on top her. She giggled before moaning when his lips crashed onto hers and she pulled him closer, melting beneath him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Riddick flipped switches in the small ship he sat in, readying it for launch from the Necropolis hangar.

"Sir?" one of the commanders asked him, standing next to the ship. "Are you certain about this? We need you to organize the rest of the launches."

"I left instructions with the other commanders," Riddick replied. "It's all straight forward. You can take care of it."

"What shall we do with the ships after everyone has left?"

"Burn 'em. Sell 'em. Do whatever the hell you want with 'em. I don't care."

"Very well," the commander nodded. "Good luck, Sir."

Riddick only waved him off as he walked away and the hatch on the ship closed and the thrusters started up as the ship readied to launch. He had no idea where Dame Vaako would go, but before he started his hunt for her, he had to warn Vaako and Lenore. If he tried calling them, he risked Dame Vaako catching the signal and following it. As much as he didn't really care about the guy, he felt he owed this to him since he distracted the former Necro Lord Marshal long enough for Riddick to kill him.

"He deserves to be left in peace after all the shit he's been through," he muttered to himself as he pulled the helm up to lift off. "Puttin' up with that botch deserves a warning for someone trying to escape her."

* * *

**A/N:** short, i know. reviews?


	8. Visitor

A/N: New chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Visitor**_

Lenore hummed through a smile as she stepped through the marketplace, looking over the carts and their contents to see if whatever was in them was what she needed or not, a bag hanging from one of her wrists. She lifted a piece of fruit from one of the carts she passed, handing the vendor a coin for it as she took a bite, thanking him as she continued on her way. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, making her steps falter before they quickened slightly. She wasn't sure _who_ was following her, but she was _certain_ she was being followed.

Rounding into and alleyway, she shoved her back against one end to peek out from the shadows. Her amber eyes darted around the scenery before she turned to head fully down the alley, but she gasped when she was met by an obstacle. Her eyes widened as she took a step back in shock and terror.

"Riddick…" she breathed, meeting his shining gaze as he stared down at her, his massive frame looming over her small one. "W-Why are you…? What—?"

"Quit sputtering and take me to Vaako," he demanded, making her eyes shoot wider, if possible.

Her terror and shock turned to anger as she glared up at him, making him cock a brow at her in wonder.

"No," she snapped. "You'll have to kill _me_ before you can kill _him_."

"I'm not here to kill either _one _of you, stupid girl," Riddick shot back, making her eyes widen in shock before she gasped when one of his huge hands came up and grabbed her arm to pull her closer and glare down at her. "Now…take. Me. To. Vaako."

* * *

_Later..._

Damon marched up the stairs to his hotel room, sensing something was wrong. He went to the marketplace after selling the frigate he had arrived in with Lenore and the others that wanted to come to Palic to look for Lenore, but he hadn't found her. He was sure she would've been there with all the shopping she said she had to do, but when he found no sign of her, he assumed she'd come back to their hotel room. At least, that was what he hoped.

Stopping at the door, he noticed it was unlocked, and there was an ominous air coming from inside…one he'd felt before. He realized what must have happened and settled his hand on the knife in its sheath on his belt. He'd bought it before heading to the marketplace with some of the money from the sale, but he didn't realize he would have the opportunity to test it out so soon.

"Damon should be here any moment," he heard Lenore explain on the other side of the thin door, making him stop his strategy of attacking. She sounded calm enough. Then again, she was a master at keeping her cool in the gravest of situations. "He went to sell the ship we came in on."

_Don't __tell __him, Lenore!_ he scolded her in his thoughts, silently moving to grasp the knob.

"Instead of waiting, you can leave the message with me if there's somewhere you need to go," she suggested, making Damon frown in wonder.

"It ain't just a message," Riddick's deep voice sounded, seemingly right next to the door. "I'm here to help with this problem heading your way."

Damon kept his hand on his knife, but didn't brandish it as he gripped the knob and stepped through the door. He'd been right in assuming Riddick was waiting next to the door to attack any intruders, because as soon as he stepped over the threshold, a shiv came up to his throat, which he quickly dodged by sidestepping it and strolling into the room.

"Damon!" Lenore gasped from the small kitchen across the room, glancing between the two men as Damon moved to the center of the room, the door swinging shut as Riddick lowered his shiv to his side, staring his shined eyes at the former Necro commander. "What the hell Riddick?"

"It's alright, Lenore," Damon called, still glaring at Riddick, lifting a hand to her when he heard her take a step closer. "What's your message and what help are you offering?"

"You heard?" Lenore breathed in disbelief, staring at his back.

"Of course he heard," Riddick smirked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "He was standing outside the door long enough."

"Damon, why didn't you—?"

"Lenore, please," Damon cut in, gently as he glanced at her over his shoulder then looked back at Riddick with a nod.

"Your ex-wife is on her way," Riddick reported, making Lenore freeze before lowering herself into a chair she gripped close by, her eyes wide in disbelief. Damon said nothing as he straightened, his own eyes widening at Riddick, only slightly. "I had her locked up, but she escaped and took one of the smaller ships. I don't know where she went, and she didn't know where I sent _you_ two, but it's only a matter of time before she finds you."

"So, you've come to help me when she arrives, is that it?" Damon guessed. "It's appreciated, but I can handle her. All I need do is slice this blade across her throat and—"

"No, Damon."

He whirled around and frowned in confusion at Lenore's call and she met his gaze.

"I won't allow you to take another life," she breathed. "_Especially_ if it is to protect _me_. Commander Vaako is dead. _Damon_ never took a life as long as I've known him."

"Now is not the time to argue about identities, Lenore," he argued, stepping toward her as Riddick remained silent, waiting for a sure answer from them. Damon knelt in front of her as she kept his gaze and he took her hands into his, settling them on her lap as he continued, "If she comes, she will still be consumed by the Necromonger teachings. She will want to keep what she kills."

He glanced over his shoulder at Riddick before looking back at her and lifting a hand to stroke her cheek, softly and whispered, "I won't let my dream become a reality. If I lost you, my life would be forfeit."

"And _I _refuse to lose you again, Damon," she murmured, lifting his hand in both of hers to hold it over her heart. "If you take a life again, I will lose you."

"Then what, in all your womanly wisdom, do you suggest, my love?" he wondered.

"Let _me _face her," she instantly replied. "If she wants to keep what she kills, let her fight me."

"Did you not hear me, Lenore?" he ground out, softly. "I won't let her kill you."

"You don't know that she will kill me."

"Even if you live, I will still lose you," he insisted, making her frown in wonder. "Taking a life…it _changes_ a person. Did you not learn from watching _me _all these years?"

"I _have_ learned, Damon," Lenore smiled warmly as she lifted a hand to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Which is why I would rather sacrifice _my _innocence to bloodshed than force you to renew your talent for it…unless you let Riddick help."

Damon stared at her, knowing she would do what she'd just said. Everything they'd said to each other was true, he knew it. But he also knew his former wife. She would not stop until Lenore, or even _he_, was dead. In that moment, he made his decision. He would let Riddick help them, but whatever the plan, he would protect Lenore. Damn the Necromonger way. The former Dame Vaako will not have her way _this_ time.

He smiled warmly at her, realizing she still stroked his hair before he moved toward her and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he stood tall. Their hands slipped from the others as he turned to meet Riddick's shining gaze as he waited for Damon's decision.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked, answering Riddick through the question and he nodded as Damon felt Lenore slip one of her hands into his and they simultaneously squeezed the other's hands gently. "What do you plan to do with this troublesome woman?"

"I plan to kill her, unless you had something _else_ in mind?" Riddick replied.

"If that is the plan, I'm afraid _you _must be the one to kill her," Damon explained, sending Lenore's wide, amber eyes at him, but he only kept his gaze on Riddick.

"So I heard," Riddick smirked. "I'll _gladly _do the job. I ain't complainin'."

"Thank you for your help, Riddick," Lenore smiled as she stood next to Damon, still holding his hand.

"Don't thank me till the bitch is dead, girl," Riddick warned, shoving off the wall and turning to the door. "I'm in the room next door. We'll talk later."

"Will you be having dinner with us?" Lenore wondered as he opened the door but didn't step out just yet.

"No," he replied, simply. "Don't try to get homey with me. I'm not here for your company, I'm here to kill that damned woman, and once it's done, I'm heading out."

"You must be lonely," she guessed, taking a step toward him, but Damon still held her hand to keep her from getting too close. "Please, join us for dinner?"

"I've been alone all my life, girl," Riddick nearly growled over his shoulder, swinging the door open to march out. "That'll never change."

The slam of the door made Lenore jump with a start before she sighed and turned to Damon to step closer to him.

"I tried," she murmured, setting her head on his shoulder as he slid his arms around her shoulders to pull her close, his cheek resting on her head. "I hate seeing that loneliness in anyone."

"Riddick can handle himself," Damon assured her, stroking her hair absently. "He doesn't need anyone, really. At least, that's how _he _sees it."

Lenore said nothing else as he continued stroking her hair, unable to help the smile that crept over his lips as her hug tightened on him before she stepped away with a smile of her own.

"I'll start dinner," she murmured, placing a kiss on his chin before stepping away and he reluctantly let her go to step toward the bed and she guessed, "I take it you sold the frigate?"

"I did," he replied, pulling a good sized bag from one of the pockets in his cargo pants and jingling it to get her attention. "This should last us a good while."

He gave a grunt when something rammed into his back and chuckled as Lenore threw her arms around his chest to hug him again.

"You are _amazing_, Damon!" she grinned.

"Thank you," he smirked back, gripping one of her hands and pulling her in front of him to nearly toss her back onto the bed. She laughed as she landed with a bounce on the mattress and he leaned over her, instantly capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly pulling away after only a moment, making her frown. He only looked her in the eyes and reminded her, "I meant what I said, Lenore. I can't lose you. My nightmare won't come true. I don't care what happens. If she comes after you, you run and don't look back."

"I won't leave you to her!" she breathed, gripping his sleeves. "I meant what _I _said, too, Damon!"

"You really think she can hurt me?" he smirked. "She didn't hurt me when she had reason and she won't hurt me now."

"Do you not remember her attack against _me_?" Lenore wondered.

Damon swallowed, his gaze falling to the still raw cut on her throat in guilt before he looked back to her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I remember all too well. That's why I want to take care of her myself or have Riddick do it, preferably the second option. Now, what did you have in mind for dinner?"

Lenore gave a sigh before nodding, deciding to let the subject drop. She smiled delicately before pressing a quick kiss to his lips before they both stood and she took his hand to lead him toward the kitchen.

"Come and help me," she requested but before they reached the kitchen, he stopped them and pulled her toward him, making her frown up at him as he only smiled.

"This playing house is kind of nice," he smiled, warmly making her smile in return.

"I hope it lasts a little longer," she admitted and he hugged her close.

"I know, my love. I hope so, too."

* * *

**A/N:** short, i know. reviews?


End file.
